paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocoa and Cuddles: Viktor x Mindy pups
A few months after Viktor and Mindy are married, they decide to have puppies. Their first born is a boy which they name Sterling, then eight months later they have a big litter of seven, Holly, Alisha, Pike, Peak, Adora, Chesnut and Jenya. The pups are co-owned by 258raindrop and MidnightCollies, with Tundrathesnowpup owning Jenya. To be edited, this needs a big update lol Sterling: Sterling inherits a lot of his appearance from his father’s side. He has his grandfather, Timbers, brown eyes and thick coat. His golden colour he gets from his father, as well as his gentle giant attitude. He has patches of brown over his coat and a cream underside like his mothers. Sterling occasionally wears a green collar or scarf, with a silver tag with an “S” on it. Alisha: '''Alisha is the smallest of her siblings, she has a fluffy coat and bushy tail and has markings similar to her mothers. She has a chocolate brown coat and brown socks on her two front paws. She has white marking on her face, tail, belly, neck and legs. She also has a black patch similar to Viktors on her back. Her eyes are a forest green colour and she has freckles on her cheeks right under her eyes. Uniform: She wears a uniform similar to her mothers. She has a dark blue collar with a little snowman on her pup tag. Her uniform is a thick light blue ski jacket like Mindy's with fluffy trims, she also wears a darker blue hat like her mothers too. Her pup back is a slightly darker shade of blue, it carries a shovel, rope and hot cocoa. '''Holly: Holly's markings are the exact same as Alisha's only she is a darker shade of brown. Her coat is thick and fluffly like her sisters, her tail being slightly less bushy though. She has dark brown socks on her two front paws and white markings in the same places as Alisha, she also has a black patch on her back. She has freckles on her cheeks too under her eyes and her eyes are forest green too. Uniform: To be added... Pike:'''Pike is more or less his mothers double. The majority of his pelt is a cream white colour like Mindy’s, with brown patches over his face and back and dark brown markings like Chester’s around them. He has his mothers violet eyes and wears a blue collar, with a crest depicting a lifeboy. Uniform: Pike wears a blue sea uniform similar to that of Zuma and Aurora. The main uniform and helmet matches the colour of his crest, with his scuba pup pack matching his collars shade of blue. His pup back is equip with breathing tank, propellers to help him move underwater and a rope. When underwater he wears goggles as well. '''Peak: Peak takes after his father’s side, having Viktor and grandma Alexus’ black markings on his face, ears, back and paws. He has a sandy brown coat with darker colours on his mane and ears. His belly, face and paws have white markings on them. He hasn’t Timbers brown eyes. He wears a purple collar and a pup tag depicting a stormy sky. Uniform: Adora: Adora shares a lot of similarities with her grandparents. She has Alexus’ bright blue eyes and caring personality. The cream on her belly is the same colour as Timbers, as well as the dark patches on her back. Her main pelt colours are close in colour to grandma Blitzens. She has several darker brown patches on her ear, body and around her left eye. She wears a pink collar with silver heart shaped tag. Chestnut: Chestnut is her father’s double. She has Viktor's golden coat, dark markings and white underside. Her ears are a slightly darker gold shade, like her brothers. She has grandpa Chester’s blue green eyes and wears a red collar with a whiskey barrel as a logo. Uniform: Jenya: Jenya takes most of her traits from her mothers side. She has nana Blitzens lavender blue eyes and cream coat as well. Her coat is a light brown colour with darker patches on her paws, ears, back and chin. She has tear markings under her eyes and freckles on her nose and cheeks. She wears a green collar with a silver tag. Sterling: 'As the oldest, Sterling finds that it is his responsibility to look out for his younger siblings, he is always watching the twins and making sure they don't get hurt or into danger. He is also very polite and mannerly and addresses other as "sir" or "ma'am". He is quite mature for his age also, he loves to spend time with his father. '''Alisha: '''Alisha is the quietest out of the pups. She is a lot like Mindy when it comes to personality, she is rather shy and tends to stick close to her big brother. She's very shy when it comes to making new friends and usually lets Holly do the talking for her, she loves spending time with her mom and dad. '''Holly: '''Holly is the loudest and bubbliest of the pups, she is very hyperactive and loves playing and making new friends. She can also be a bit of a chatterbox too and can sometimes forget her manners, but Sterling quickly corrects her. She loves her family and is always close by her littermates and Sterling. '''Pike:'Pike is shy like Mindy but he’s ever so bolder than Alisha. He’s very soft spoken, and is usually quiet in the conversation. However he’s quite happy for his voice to be heard, and isn’t a pushover. He’s a bit of a day dreamer, and is a bit spacey and easily distracted at times. '''Peak: To be added.. Adora: Adora is a bold little lady and usually the ring leader of her littermates. She’s good at decision making and fast thinking, though despite this she’s can still crumble under pressure at times. She’s polite, kind and compassionate towards others, and is good a thing making friends. She has no problem standing up for her siblings, but she struggles standing up for herself. Chestnut: To be added.. Jenya: To be added.. Stories By Us: *Pups in a Blizzard *Under the mer-moon Stories By Others: * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups and the Family Vacation * A Puppy Dilema * In The Mountain * Pups and the Perfect Tree * Snow Pups and the Giant Snowstorm Rescue * Black Arrow and The Great 8 (Series) * Black Arrow and The Great 8 /S1 EP2: Teamwork * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP3: Know your Nemesis * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP4: Falling out * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP7: Betrayal, Part 1 * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP 9: Family Reunion Song Articles: * Go Gentle * Fixer Upper Catchphrases Sterling * I was bred to pull sleds! * I'm in a rush, time to mush! Holly * I can help show the way outta the snow! * Time to go into the snow! Alisha * I won't be slow when I plough through the snow! * I can make it through this freeze with ease! Pike: * I’m ready to swim into action! * Under the sea is no problem for me! Peak: To be added.. Chestnut: To be added.. Voice Actors Sterling: Andrew Francis (Voice of Shining Armor from MLP:FiM) Holly: Kristin Chenoweth (Voice of Princess Skystar from MLP) Alisha: Ariel Winter (Voice of Sofia from Sofia the first) Pike: Alexander Gould (Voice of Bambi in Bambi II) Peak: Adora: Kirsten Dunst (Voice of young Anya from Anastasia) Chestnut: Jenya: Fears Sterling: '''Sterling has a fear of fires, he's seen the destruction they can cause, that doesn't stop him from sleeping beside one, however. He's also got a small fear of spiders, when he sees one he usually leaves a trail of destruction behind him in an attempt to flee from the creatures. His biggest fear though is probably Reindeer. It is unknown what caused this fear, but for some reason he can't stand being around them. It's not that he hates them, they just frighten him, he tends to tense up whenever he encounters one. '''Holly: To be added.. Alisha: Being shy like her mother, Alisha hates big crowds or having too much attention drawn to her. She prefers small friend groups, or being around her family. Even when visiting all her cousins in Snowport, she can get a bit overwhelmed, usually sticking close by Mindy or Viktor. Pike: Pike has a fear of spiders and snakes and basically anything poisonous. He’s very jumpy around them, and the thought of them biting him makes him shudder. He isn’t very comfortable on icy lakes either, and hates going diving in the cold icy water, terrified that he won’t be able to get out from under it. Peak: To be added.. Adora: Adora is afraid of being judged. She does her best to be loved by everyone, the thought of anyone hating her makes her feel like she’s the worst pup in the world.. because of this fear she’s extremely susceptible to bullies, and is more often than not at the receiving end of Crash’s insults. Chestnut: To be added.. Jenya: To be added.. Mentors Sterling: Sterling trains under his dad and grandmother Alexus to become a sled dog. He mainly specialises in transporting things via sled, rather than competing in races. Though he will occasionally participate in the occassional race with the SNOW Patrol sled team. Holly: Holly follows in Viktors paw prints and becomes a search and rescue pup for the SNOW Patrol, training under Viktor, SAM and the rest of her aunt she and uncles in the SNOW Patrol. Alisha: Alisha takes after Mindy and becomes a Snow rescue pup in the PAW Patrol. She’s Winters trainee, though is also occasionally taught by her mother and aunt Tundra too. Pike: Pike goes down a totally different route from the rest of his family and becomes a water rescue pup. He trains under the watchful eye of Aurora. Kailey and Zuma also train him from time to time. When in Snowport, he does a little bit of training with aunt Laika too. Peak: To be added... Adora: Adora decides to remain just a regular old pet. Jenya: To be added... Family *Timber (Paternal grandfather) *Alexus (Paternal grandmother) *Chester (Maternal grandfather) *Blitzen (Maternal grandmother) *Mindy (Mother) *Viktor (Father) *Cecelia (Sterling's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) *Triton (Holly's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) *Bat (Alisha's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) *Scruff (maternal Uncle) *Tikaani (aunt (through marriage)) *Scruff (maternal Uncle) *Nita (aunt (through marriage)) *Spooks (maternal Uncle) *Angie (aunt (through marriage)) *Zero, Breya, Spirit (Cousins) *Clemens (Parental Uncle) *Broddie (Parental Uncle) *Abigail (Parental Aunt) *Erina (Cousin (referred to as "Aunt")) *Polter (Cousin (referred to as "Uncle")) *Wyndi (Cousin (referred to as "Aunt")) Relationships with their cousins Spooks’ pups: To be added.. Scruff’s pups: To be added.. Damon’s pups: To be added.. Clemens’ pups: To be added.. Abigail’s pups: To be added.. Broddie’s pups: To be added.. Random * Holly, Peak and Alisha's designs were made by 258Raindrop, Midnight designed Sterling and Pike. And Tundrathesnowpup designed Jenya. * After bumping into Triton at the beach one day, Holly soon developed a small crush on him. Triton has a more serious and responsible personality than Holly does, so he's often the one to try keep her calm and out of trouble. * When Sterling first brought his little sisters to the lookout, they were met with warm welcomes. At first they kinda just followed Sterling and his friends around, but they soon bumped into little Sora, the three pups immediately became the best of pals. * Sterling likes to help out wherever he can, because he's such a strong pup he's often called to Jakes mountain to help him move fallen logs and other loose and other potentially dangerous debree. * After Sora introduced the girls to her cousins, Alisha soon started to develop a crush on Bat. The two pups are a lot quieter than their siblings and friends and share a lot of common traits. Bat loves talking to Alisha about everything and she couldn't be happier to listen to everything he says. * Sterling seems to get on fairly well with Lani and Aurora, all three of them enjoy playing rough and getting mucky. The girls also enjoy watching Sterling use his strength to wreck stuff. Sterling is the kind of pup thats always there for them and is extremely understanding towards them. He loves hanging out with the two girls, he gets on well with the guys too and occasionally spends time with them. * In The Crack Ships Series, Sterling falls for Lani and the two end up dating. * The three of them are close to their "aunts and uncle" Erina, Polter and Wyndi. Sterling loves the twins but usually hangs about with Erina, enjoying receiving snowboarding and sledding lessons from his big cousin. * When Sterling first starts crushing on Cece way too shy to talk to her so he just kinda watches her from afar. Lani soon learns that Cece feels the same towards Sterling as she does to him, so she starts to play matchmaker and tells Cece about Sterlings feelings, which the Dalmation pup is happy to hear about. When the three of them later bump into eachother in public, Lani quickly matched the two up and they've been happily together since. * Pike has a huge raging crush on Aurora, which he’s absolutely terrible at hiding. Sterling has told his little brother numberous times that she’s crushing on Shadow. Even though Pike knows he has no chance, he can’t stop gushing over her and being blushy when around her. * Adora is named after Adora from She ra and the princesses of power. Also bc she’s adorable too lol. * Chestnut is named after her grandpa Chester. Sterling2019.png|Sterling’s Updated appearance by Midnight Pike2019.png|Pikes design~ made by MidnightCollies Peak2019.png|Peak, designed by rain but the lines were drawn by Fuzzy Adora2019.png|Adoras design~ made by MidnightCollies Holly2019.png|Holly, designed by rain but the lines were drawn by Fuzzy Alisha2019.png|Alisha, designed by rain but the lines were drawn by Fuzzy Chestnut2019.png|Chestnut, designed by rain but the lines were drawn by Fuzzy Jenya2019.png|Jenya! Designed by Tundra but lined by fuzzy IMG_8192.png|Picture of a newborn Sterling with his parents~~Picture made by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Sterling PAW Patrol style.png|Sterling in PAW Patrol style~ HE looks too adorable~! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Holly.png|First picture of Holly drawn by 258raindrop Alisha.png|First picture of Alisha~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Sibliing nap.png|Sibling nap~ The twins sleeping with their older brother~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Alisha and Winter.png|Alisha and her mentor Winter~ Ahh~ It came out tooo cute~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Sterling Alisha and Holly.jpg|Doodle I (WittleFuzzyPuppehs) did of the three pups chilling together~ ^^ Alisha in uniform.jpg|Coloured the pic of little Alisha in her uniform :3 New to the family.png|ADORABLE picture of the pups with their mommy and daddy >w< the twins <3 awwww~!! Gift given to me (fuzzy) by 258Raindrop, I love it so much!! ^^ Wittlefuzzypuppehs' Request.png|The pups spending some time with daddy Viktor <3 Requested by Fuzzy and drawn by Rain, eeeee I love it! <3 Pup-tag: Holly.jpg|Holly's tag~ made by Fuzzy Pup-tag: Alisha.jpg|Alisha's tag~ made by Fuzzy Sibling sledding~!.jpg|Sterling giving his little sisters a sled ride around Jakes moutain~ made by Fuzzy~ Kissy kissy .jpg|Alisha loves her daddy~ Swim with me!.jpg|Merpup Holly and her crush Triton~ Unnamed.png|Picture of Sterling drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Holly and alisha by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8h7u8o.png|Holly and Alisha drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Wingpup .jpeg|Adorable pic of Sterling and his "Wingpup" Lani~ by Tundrathesnowpup <3<3 Newborn_Ster.png|Collab between Fuzzy of Baby Sterling~!! 12236859_846008372181473_1855441510_o.png|Another Collab with the once again amazing artist Fuzzy~~ This time its the twinnsss as teensss~! Sterling, Look!.jpeg|Anthro practice! Failed at the hands :"D Sterling and Holly~ My Ster-bear.jpeg|Cece and Sterling doing some cuddlin~ :3 Wingpup.png|So pretty!! Sterling with Cece and his "Wingpup" Lani :p 12166534_835104159938561_119958863_n_copy.png|Collab between 258Raindrop and MidnightCollies~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Co-owned Category:Twins Category:Trainee Category:Shared Pups Category:Future Gen Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Second generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:West Paw High Student Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy student Category:Pups related to Mindy Category:258raindrop/MidnightCollies shared pups Category:Mindy’s Family